detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and Water Mystery Tour
Case Situation Aso In a dark room, a thief is frantically looking through an office for something. When he finds it, he smiles and cut opens a bear. The next day, the Detective Boys went to Kumamoto with Ran and Kogoro for a sightseeing trip. Kumamoto is known as the capital of water for its amazing water sources, but is also known as the country of fire for its volcanoes. The group arrives at the Aso Volcano museum, where Ran bumps into a boy, name Justin Takamori. Ran calls Justin cute, and Justin calls Ran even cuter and winks at her. (Conan has a Rival!) But he says that she is in second place as his mommy, Jessica Takamori is in first place. Justin then shows the kids his stamp book of all the tourists spots he have already been to so far. Conan and the rest then went to the Aso Ropeway Station and rode in a carrier to the Nakadake crater, a rare experience. Once they were done, they left the area and as they were heading to the zoo, Ayumi spotted Kumamon, a stuffed bear and wanted to get one as a souvenir. But Ran said later and as they leave with Conan, Justin and his mom can be seen buying the same stuff bear in the background. After visiting the zoo, the group go to a food court area and eat. As they eat a man, soon to be revealed as Monkichi Kumada sets a bag on a bench and leaves. Then a mysterious man walks up with a Kumamon bear and swaps it with the bag. Ayumi sees this and believes that the man has forgotten the bear. So she runs to the man and tries to give back the bear, blowing the whole investigation that was taking place. The man sees the police and throws the bag at Ayumi, taking the bear as he runs. Conan chases after the man with the police and witness Justin stepping in front of his mom and colliding with the man, causing the bears to fall. The man picks up a bear and runs away as the police chase after him. At the police station, Monkichi Kumada, the creator of the Kumamon bear explains that a robbery had occurred in his office and that an important item was taken away, a flash drive full of important information. He then tells Mouri that the thief phoned him and told him that he will exchange the flash drive with 10 million yen at the park. Then Keiji Kosugi is phoned and is told that the culprit at the park had been caught, but the flash drive have not been found. Conan then realizes that the bears must have been switched when Justin and the man collided with each other and deduces that they can find Justin at places where he can get stamps and figures out where he would not be and where his next location would be. Namie Kajiyama, and the group then heads to Aso Shrine, not able to find Justin, but learns where his next location may be. According to the tour guide at the shrine, Justin said "I want to go and see the big pig falling asleep." Namie believes that Justin may be going to the Aso Milk Farm, but Conan deduces that he will not be there. He looks at Justin's route and says that he is actually going up and that by going to the farm he will be making U-Turn. Also if he was to go to the farm, Justin will not arrive their in time as the farm closes at 4 and that it is now 3:40. So Conan deduces that Justin is at Daikambo, as he did not say "the big pig", but actually said "the big Buddha". Namie trusts Conan and heads over there with Conan. When they arrive they witness the thief trying to take the bear away from Jessica. When Justin sees this he runs over and bites the criminal. When Mouri and the rest try to intervene the thief kidnapped Justin and drove away. As the police with the Detective Boys, Ran and Mouri chase the criminal, they received a call that says that if they continue the boy will be killed. Thus prompting the police to stop and Conan to wonder "How did the criminal know Justin had the flash drive and where to find him?" and if someone is working with the thief. If so, who? Kumamoto The culprit is Mitsuo Inoue. Gallery Firetour546789.jpg Firetour6545543456.jpg Firetour87654567.jpg Firetour765432456.jpg Firetour687432456.jpg Firetour456789876.jpg Firetour865456789765.jpg Firetour654378765.jpg Firetour9786=74356789.jpg Firetour96853545678.jpg Firetourayumi6543678.jpg Fire34567654.jpg Firetour987654356789.jpg Firetour567ayumi.jpg Firetour876543245678.jpg Firetour86543245678.jpg Firetour685345678.jpg Firetour685435678.jpg Firetour9867434567.jpg Firetour76435678.jpg Firetour9687435678.jpg Firetour87653245678.jpg Firetour68546789.jpg Firetour987643245678.jpg Firetour65324567.jpg Firetour7654356789.jpg Firetourayumi8654356789.jpg Firetour764356789.jpg Firetour6543567890.jpg Firetour6546789.jpg Firetour545789765.jpg Firetour5346578564.jpg Fire6576543.jpg Firetour76u5435678.jpg Firetour76534567.jpg Firetour876435678.jpg Firetour87=6534678.jpg Firetour8976534567.jpg Firetour786543567.jpg Firetour9876435678.jpg Fire574356.jpg Firepart254678.jpg Firepart2765467.jpg Firepart232456754.jpg Firepart2534678654e.jpg Firepart2456789.jpg Firepart28765435678.jpg Firepart28=76543567.jpg Firepart243567876543.jpg firepart26897654.jpg firepart243567543.jpg firepart287654324567.jpg firepart2345675432.jpg firepart23245678653.jpg firepart23456789765.jpg firepart25678654.jpg firepart28765435678 (2).jpg firepart296754356789.jpg firepart2567898765.jpg firepart2345678654 (1).jpg firepart2456789765.jpg firepart2345678976.jpg firepart2546789765.jpg firepart2564789765.jpg firepart2546789765 (1).jpg Category:TV Original Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Episodes Category:Season 22